


One Chance

by sabishisa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, M/M, short fic, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishisa/pseuds/sabishisa
Summary: During their first time together, Prompto is not very willing to be naked in front of Noct, scared of what he will think.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I was first playing FFXV and ran across it while digging through my unfinished files. I think it stands alone well and I really wanted to share this bit of fluff.

Noct gently moved Promto’s hands away from where they crossed protectively over his body. What was he hiding? It hadn’t been his nakedness. Prompto had made no move to hide until Noct had impatiently tugged off the blonde’s tank. The only part of himself he covered was his lower stomach. ‘ _ The stretch marks _ ,’ Noct finally realized, looking over the discolored area and then up to Prompto’s eyes. “Oh, Prom, I-”

“Shut up, Noct, just shut up, okay? You don’t understand.” He moved to cover himself again but Noct caught his wrists.

“Prom, please. At least give me a chance. Just one.”

“That’s all it takes for you to be disgusted,” Prompto sulked, refusing to meet Noct’s gaze.

“Prompto.”

The blonde sighed and smacked his hands down by his sides, every bit a petulant child. “Fine, whatever.” Defeat was already in his tone and Noct could feel the way Prompto drew away from him, closing himself off protectively. “Don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

Noct watched in silence as the love of his life stepped back, finally letting himself be seen, baring flaws and all to his Prince’s gaze. Noct didn’t say anything. He knew Prompto was too closed off in his own protective shell to let words penetrate. Instead, he reached out and let his fingers drag slowly over Prompto’s stretch marks just above his thigh across his lower stomach. He let his fingers feel across the texture, so different from the rest of Prompto’s skin. He really  _ looked _ , inspected and touched, familiarizing himself so that Prompto knew he had seen every single imperfection. He even scrutinized the lighter, less stretched out marks higher up, the ones he could see but felt no real difference when touched. 

Though Notis had felt the way Prompto began to tremble, he was still a little surprised to see Prompto’s eyes screwed shut and silent tears trickling slowly over his cheeks when he finally looked up again.

“Prompto.”

Prompto flinched but didn’t open his eyes. Noct tried again, putting a little more demand in his voice, unconsciously tapping into the kingly side of his personality.

“Prompto.”

This time Prompto’s eyes opened and he looked at Noct with what could only be described as absolute dread. Noct stepped forward, sliding his hand around to Prompto’s waist, holding him close so he wouldn’t run.

“You’re absolutely beautiful,” Noctis said, speaking the words soft and slow, holding Prompto’s watery eyes with his own.

That was all it took. Prompto broke into sobs and Noct pulled him into a gentle embrace to let him cry it out. Years of not feeling like he would ever be good enough, that he was too ugly, too useless, too poor, too much everything and not enough of anything at all to even be friends (much less lovers) with the fucking Prince-- with the fucking  _ King _ of Lucius. He cried until he felt empty, nothing left to replace years of self-loathing and doubt. Now what? 

“I ruined the mood,” Prompto said and sniffed wetly against Noct’s neck in a way that made the Prince cringe just a little.

Noctis laughed softly. “Yeah, you kinda did,” he admitted, reaching up to pat the spiky blonde hair he’d grown so accustomed to only being able to want to touch. Gods, now that he actually could, Noctis knew he’d never be able to stop touching Prompto. 

Noctis felt a weak punch against his arm and his smile widened. Prompto was feeling better. Sex or not, just knowing that made Noct satisfied and happy. He took Prompto’s slim shoulders and pushed him away slightly so they could look at one another again. Even with puffy eyes and a snotty nose, he still wanted to kiss Prompto. Well... maybe once they took care of the nose.

“Prompto... I meant it. I think you’re beautiful. Every single part of you. Your freckles, your eyes, your stretch marks, even your kinda-grossing-me-out-right-now leaky nose.”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he reached up to wipe quickly at this nose, his cheeks flaring a deep pink. Noctis laughed and earned another punch to his arm, this one with a little more force.

“I know you won’t always believe me,” Noct contined, back to seriousness in an instant. “And I’m more than happy to prove you wrong any time you want to doubt me on that.” He smiled warmly and, finally, Prompto smiled back though he glanced away shyly at first. “Just promise you’ll always give me that chance.”

Blush still pinkening his cheeks in a way Noct found entirely too adorable, Prompto gave one nod of agreement. “Okay, Noct... One chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
